story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Calista (SoW game)
Calista (カリスタ Karisuta) is a bachelorette in Story of World (game). Calista is an artist, who is often commissioned by the principal, Mr. Jason. Shy, imaginative, and loves nature. She is often trying to find inspiration for her next painting by walking around in various parts of Funville. Although shy, Calista sometimes feels self-conscious about her art and always wants to improve it. She lives in her home at Food Tower Area. Calista does not have a rival. Thus, Ayden is the only one who can marry her if he wants to. 'Marriage Requirements' 'Gifts' 'Love Events' Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Calista's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Calista will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Calista will be pleased, and she gives the player a Purple Rose. However, if you reject Calista's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. Purple Love Event *Calista's name tag on her dialogue box is colored purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Calista in her Art Gallery asks the player to bring Francine to her place within the hour. This event appears to be difficult. Blue Love Event *Calista's name tag on her dialogue box is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Calista on a sunny Saturday or Sunday before 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Calista likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Calista, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Maria. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. Yellow Love Event *Calista's name tag on her dialogue box is colored yellow or further *You have seen the Yellow Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Maria to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Calista in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up inside a small diner at the inn by 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Calista will go down by 800 XP. 'Player's Wedding Ceremony' After the player has seen all 4 of Calista's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with some guests attending the wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or one can enter it themselves. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with him or her permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. 'Navigation' Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Bachelorettes